Los poderes de Tomoyo
by Vamp. Rei
Summary: que pasaria si Tomoyo cuan iba a nacer tuviera un problema y la salvan con una piedra magica y esa a lo largo de los años le proporciona unos poderes expctaculare pero estos no pueden ser controlados por la misma Tomoyo y se apoderan se su cuerpo........


__

Los Poderes de Tomoyo 

Dos figura iban caminado por la calle en una noche de luna llena cuando se pararon en una casa que no estaba en buenas condiciones estas dos entraron, de inmediato una vieja como de unos ochenta y tantos años les dijo:

- acaso son ustedes los que me pidieron la piedra de andanesia.

-si, fuimos nosotros

Acaso saben lo que esta piedra puede crear y a la vez destruir, que quien llegue a tomar su poder no los podrá controlar y que todo el amor que tengan hacia alguien o algo lo convertirá en el mas profundo odio que una persona puede tener. Si, pero aun haci nos puede ayudar para preservar la vida de nuestra hija Pues tengan lo dejo a su suerte ya le e advertido lo que puede pasar pero si lo desean tomen. 

Las dos personas salieron de esta casa se subieron en un lujoso auto y se fueron a mediana velocidad. La vieja que habia estado hablando con ellos simplemente se paro en la puerta para verlos desaparecer en una nube de humo y dijo para sí misma:

- si solo supieran.- lazo una carcajada malévola 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Las dos personas en el auto solo se abrazaban diciendo:

- nuestra hija ya se salvara aunque no sé que realmente esta piedra le podrá ocasionar 

mi querida Sonomi sabes muy bien que esta piedra es lo único que nos queda de esperanza o es que acaso solo querrás que nuestra pequeña dure solo 6 meses a nuestro lado Claro que no es que... y que si por alguna razón se cumple las sospechas de esa señora. Querida sabes que si tenemos cuidado no sucederá nada solo piensa en el bien que le hará en nuestra pequeña **_Tomoyo_**. Lo sé Bueno como sea ya la tenemos y después de tanto buscar la tenemos justo a tiempo. Si es verdad ya tengo 9 meses de embarazó y pues no quería que naciera sin que la hubiéramos encontrado. De todas maneras duerme mientras llegamos Si me conviene 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Después de una semana*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

En la casa de los Daidouji por fin la niña que esperaban iba a nacer. Había un desastre aparte de los gritos y gemidos de Sonomi las criadas la estaban ayudando a recoger todo lo necesario para irse al hospital.

Señora todo esta preparado déjeme ayudarle a levantarse Gracias pero creo que puedo sola, no mentí ayúdame Ja ja ja.- se río por la bromilla de Sonomi 

***********************************************************************************

Ya habían llegado al hospital cuando el doctor que atendería a Sonomi se dispuso a que la llevaran a una habitación.

Sonomi estaba lista para tener a la bebe. De inmediato la enfermera llama al doctor y este dijo:

-Sonomi estas lista por que ya vamos a comenzar 

- Si acabemos con esto. – Dijo con una voz adolorada. 

Mientras que a Sonomi la preparaban y la posicionaban en la cama el Sr.Takashiro se mostraba muy preocupado por el estado de Sonomi.

Doctor Sonomi se encuentra bien Si, su estado es estable y en unas 1 o 2 horas depende del trabajo de parto podrá cargar a su bebita. Me complace escuchar eso y me calma un poco Bueno es mejor que entre a la habitación ya vamos a empezar porque la bebita ya a girado lo suficiente. Bien 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

En la casa de los Daidouji en el cuarto principal la piedra andanesia comenzaba a despedir un brillo y inesperadamente desapareció en su mismo destello.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

La bebita había nacido y ya la habían llevado a la incubadora. En ese momento haparecio un resplandor arriba de su pecho donde estaba posicionado el **corazón **y se introdujo en él, las enfermeras lo habían visto y se pasmaron al verlo. Chequearon a la bebita y como no vieron nada creyeron que fue por la luz de la bombilla que había reflejado la incubadora.

Dios que susto pasamos Sí, de todas formas fue la luz de la de la bombilla reflejada en la incubadora. Ya la bebita esta bien mejor nos vamos. 

Pero ella no lo supieron y lo que le paso a la bebita que de nombre le habían puesto TOMOYO, no se sabe que destino le deparara por lo sucedido este día............. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno eso es todo el proximo capitulo tardara un poco puesto que la inspiracion se a escapado y bueno como sea la verdad es que ando ocupada en estos dias asi que losdejare con el suspenso hasta pronto.

p.s: NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS please.........


End file.
